Well of Fate
by DollHous3
Summary: What if the well that brought Kagome into the Fuedal Era wasn't the only one out there that could magically transport someone? Just like there are no two snowflakes that are alike, neither do all magical wells act the same way. What does fate have waiting for our heroine?


The day was bright and cheerful. Sesshomaru watched his ward, Rin, run around Jaken. Sometimes she would pick a few flowers and other times she would try to get the easily riled imp to play with her. The demon lord internally smiled at the child he had taken in. he found it amusing that she could rile up his servant like no other. Not even Inuyasha's insults could get to the imp like she could.

As he was thinking about his half-breed brother the wind began to whip around in a strange manner, like when the wind sorceress came to him but he smelled no trace of the witch. Then a blue light flashed brightly to the demon's left almost blinding him. Sesshomaru heard Jaken call out to Rin, his servant knowing that it was his job to try and keep her safe while his master took care of any threat.

After the flash of light passed Sesshomaru heard a thud and then a groan before he could focus his eyes on the spot where the blue light had been. His eyes were a little confused by what it saw but his nose told him exactly what he needed to know. He saw a huge yellow lump with a human attached to it. His nose told him that this was Inuyasha's female miko. And that she was hurt and bleeding badly.

Sesshomaru went over to the fallen form, kneeling down and shifting her slightly so he could see her face and the deep gash on it. As he mover her her eyes opened showing him her beautiful mocha-hazel eyes. They were a little fearful until she recognized who he was. Then she tried to speak. "Sessho...maru...help...please," with the last word out she promptly passed out.

When Sesshomaru knelt down next to the lump that had come from the light, Rin had figured it was safe. She ran close to her lord, despite Jaken's yelling, and was able to hear Kagome's plea.

"Can we help her Lord Sesshomaru?" the little girl asked. Sesshomaru looked at his ward before she spoke again. "She was very kind to me once and when I wanted to come back to you she made sure that I could."

Sesshomaru regarded the miko and Rin knew she needed to be quiet so her lord could make a decision. He nodded after a few moments of internal debate. The demon lord picked up Kagome, her yellow backpack still attached making holding her a bit awkward, telling his party, "Let us go."

Jaken, holding Ah-Un steady for Rin to climb on top, asked, "Where will we take her milord?"

"To the palace," Sesshomaru said with finality, taking flight as soon as the words were spoken.

Jaken was barely able to get onto Ah-Un himself before the beast followed his master. The sudden flight didn't stop Jaken from being surprised at the fact that his lord was taking a human to his home. Not just a human but a priestess. In all the time he had served Sesshomaru that had never, with the exception of Rin, happened. _What made this human special?_ the imp thought. _Was it because she's Inuyasha's miko? Something he could use against the half-breed later?_ Jaken thought that that must be it. With that settled in his mind Jaken sat back, making sure Rin was comfortable, of the journey to the palace.

**Many miles away…**

"Where the HELL is she?!" yelled Inuyasha.

Moments ago they had been in a fight with Naraku and some of his demon horde. Inuyasha knew that she had been with them because he had seen her arrows purify many demons. The team had finally beaten back Naraku's force but the next thing Inuyasha knew there was a crack then a blinding blue light and Kagome wasn't with them anymore. Like she had vanished into thin air.

The rest of them were stumped. Sango spoke up, "I don't know Inuyasha but that light reminds me of when you or Kagome go back to her time."

Miroku looked thoughtful. "I agree Sango that it was similar but we aren't anywhere near Inuyasha's forest where the well resides. Perhaps it was a spell that took her away?"

"I don't give a fuck what it was. I just want to know where the hell she is now so we can go get her and bring her home," Inuyasha fumed. The tone of his voice sounded angry but everyone knew that he was very worried for the miko. The wind shifted and Inuyasha smelled something that made his heart stop. He went over to what he thought had been just a moss and ivy covered stone.

Miroku saw his friends strange behavior. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I smell her blood," the hanyou replied gravely. He swiped his fingers over the edge and showed them to his companions that they were red with Kagome's blood.

The others came closer. "It _is_ a well like the one that takes Kagome to her time," Sango observed.

"Does this mean that she has gone home?" the kitsune asked.

"Well then I'll just have to go after her," the hanyou said with a bit of hope since he had always been able to follow her to her time. It meant that she wasn't gone from him just a bit lost.

Just as he was about to jump in there came a cry. "No! Don't!" The group was startled and turned to see a young girl, about 14, as she ran up to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm to pull him back from the well.

"What the hell girl?" Inuyasha groused pulling his arm back from her.

"Please," the girl desperately pleaded, "you can't go into that well it's very dangerous."

"Our friend fell down there," Miroku explained, "and Inuyasha here is going to go after her and get her back."

The girl's face was shocked and then saddened before she replied, "Then she is surely lost and even if you went in you would most likely never even end up where she did."

Inuyasha was furious. "What the HELL do you mean?"

They all saw the girl flinch at his anger but she gathered her courage to tell them more. "This well is cursed. Any who go into it are transported far away. Most never come back but some over the years have and they told us that it took them to far away places. One man who had made it back after a month of travel said that he was all the way at the very southern coast. Another who had fallen in said that she had landed at her parents' old home a day's journey north of here." The girl drew in a huge breath. "So you see there is no way to know where she is and you wouldn't even be able to follow her to the same place."

"Then what do we do to get Kagome back?" Shippo asked tearfully.

The girl looked at the small fox demon with pity. "The only thing you can do is wait for her to try and find you and hope she's not to far away."

"Then we need to go to Kaede's village," Sango said with determination.

Miroku nodded. "Sango's right, once Kagome is able to figure out where she is she will try to go back to Kaede's village to look for us."

"I don't like it," Inuyasha stated, "she's injured and she's probably in trouble right now. We need to find her."

"But we don't know where to look, Inuyasha," Miroku tried to reason. Inuyasha's face was set into a look of stubbornness as he was about to argue again. Miroku tried again, "Look Kagome is a strong priestess in her own right. And you know that we are right about her trying to head to Kaede's so please let's just go to the village and if she's not there we will try it your way."

After a moment Inuyasha nodded and headed off at a quick pace towards the village with the rest of the group trying to stay close behind, the young girl completely forgot. All of them prayed that Kagome would be alright until they were able to meet up again.


End file.
